


Jake and dirk smut

by pockyluvr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockyluvr/pseuds/pockyluvr
Summary: jake n dirk hav hawt secks n cuddle is v cute pls reed v short





	

**Author's Note:**

> dis is mah ferst fic in a wile pls coment n liek dis also v hot lls b careful

one day jaek wuz txtn his bdf derk and dirck den jake sed @hey dirlk cen i cum ovrnuf u no wat i meean? d;)" n birk wuz liek BOI HOWDEU DO IYAS BB" he sed. den jake wenr 2 his hose n walked in da door n sawe dirt laynn on da bed w hart undies on. @"OMg dIRk i got such a arectshun rn" dirt smile at him nn sed me two bb come here." jerkoff went 2 dirt n sat on his lap n sed sensationally "ried me dady" so dork took jalks cloths off an his off 3 see jaeks 16 inch dick. n startd having secks. "oOHohH SEnpAI HARDEER DADY" dork swd ro jake n saaid criss. dey had seks for 11 minutes nmtil jork n drik both cummed ar da saem time. "ur hart is beetin so fast dirt" jakesed n dirrt sed "mi kokoro onky beatus e tu" he sed in french n jade sed wow u so hot bf" dey cudlled 4 a wile longa until jaek sedu gotta go boo n jaek oeft but he sed " i luvs u" n dey bluches. den dey left

**Author's Note:**

> pls checc out mah oda werks n leik n coment XD


End file.
